The war of minecraftia
by Jake99955
Summary: Chris has been lied to one to many times by notch, what will he do? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Minecraft or Notch, but ideas and other characters are mine. May include language and older content in later chapters. Please enjoy and please don't critique my spelling.

Christian woke up in his bed, he yawned and leapt out from under the covers. Today was the day, he would finally be recognised for his work. It was the day Notch would cut the ribbon for the new hotel Christian designed. Christian (let's refer to him as Chris now) rushed out of his room and through the empty halls of his new house. He took a quick shower and grabbed some food, then rushed out the door. The streets were crowded because today was also the 13th anniversary of Minecraftia. Chris was specifically told not to tell anyone about him designing the hotel.

People everywhere were celebrating, luckily this year we had a plentiful harvest because people were gorging themselves. Chris was far to exited to stop and make idle chitchat. He needed to get to the town square he couldn't wait to finally be recognised for all his work, Notch had taken credit for the new watch tower and the new cafe, but he promised to give Chris all the credit for the hotel. He was so focused on getting to his destination that he slammed into Ruby Hemstone, a tall redhead who Chris has had a crush on for years.

"Well watch were your goin' ... oh Chris it's you. Why in the nether are you going so fast," she asked  
"Umm... Well ... Umm... I was," Chris couldn't seem to get the words out, it fully as if his his mouth was glued shut. Ruby blushed and let out a slight giggle.  
"Well mister suave... what's the rush," she asked.  
Finally able to speak Chris replied, "I need to get to the square, for the hotel ribbon ceremony." Chris was still trying to catch his breath when the clock tower chimed 5 till. "Aww... man I got to go," he yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris ran into the square where tons of fellow Minecraftians were mingling and generally being merry. Notch was standing on a makeshift stage in the middle of town square. He was surrounded by his prep-team, he was nodding to a man in a black suit. Then he walks to a podium and speaks," Fellow Minecraftians, today is a miraculous day. Not only is today the 13th anniversary of Minecraftia, but also a day of celebration, because of the new hotel." There was plenty of cheering and hollering from the crowd. Notch began to speak again,"yes, yes please settle down. As I was saying the new hotel is a miraculously built structure, almost as magnificent as it's creator... ." Chris almost couldn't contain his excitement. He was finally being recognized for his work, but then Notch finished. "Me!" Chris's heart broke, yet again he had been taken advantage of. His forgiveness for Notch was replaced by a deep hatred. Chris gave Notch a hate filled glance. From the way Notch fiddled with his suit.

Chris turned around and headed straight to his house and began to pack, because he was leaving town for good. He needed to get away from Notch, he had lied one too many times. Chris knew the next time they met it would not be a happy affair. Word began to get out and soon it was the height of all conversations. Chris neared the front gate and found a group of about 11 people waiting. I scanned the group and almost immediately he saw the red hair of Ruby Hemstone. She was talking to John the baker and Seeder the farmer. They were a middle-aged couple who were married the day Chris was born. Among the others there was a lumberjack, a miner, and a soldier.

Ruby ran up to Chris and said, "when are we leaving?"  
"We?" I replied.  
"Well of course why else would we all be waiting for you?" She remarked with a smirk.  
"I didn't know, but why should you come with me, away from the safety of Minecraftia?" He asked. Seeder walked towards us obviously she heard the conversation. "Because we have all been lie to by Notch as well." She said in a respective tone.  
"Well than by all means please join me!" I shout to the group.


	3. Chapter 3

The small group of people walked down the narrow path of cobble stone. They traveled past the old fort and made camp outside of the zelital forest. The sound of zombies moaning and _click clack_ of skeletal bones could be heard from the camp site. Ruby had collected some wood earlier and started a fire. Eight of them huddled around it while the other 4 stood on guard. Chris decided to take advantage of this moment and take stock of our supplies. They have 16 steaks, 20 loaves of bread, half a dozen stone swords, a pouch of 16 seeds, 2 stone axes, half a dozen stone picks, 2 bows, and 2 dozen arrows. That is a meager supply of supplies to last them for long.

Suddenly a cry comes from the woods and the sound of wolves howling becomes clear as well. Chris ran to the edge of the forest with two others fallowing his tale swords drawn. The guard with a bow hands him his sword and three of them rush into the woods. Chris darts through the forest with the others behind him. Arrows wiz past their heads as they duck and weave through foliage, they caught the attention of two skeleton archers. Yet that didn't matter to Chris he was being powered by adrenalin. Finally he broke through the foliage and found a campsite being overrun by wolves. The two unlucky refugees were up in a tree with their pet dog.

Chris rushed in and attacked the wolves by surprise; he took out three before they even realized that they were under attack. Soon the other men rushed into the clearing quickly assessing the situation and joining the battle. The wolves' soft flesh and claws was no match for their stone swords. He slashes his weapon down and an arrow wizzes past his ear and hit a wolf in between the eyes. It falls and dies Chris turns to congratulate his comrade, but finds it was not any friend but a skeleton, eying him through hallow sockets.


	4. Decision

Please guys i want comments. I am trying to decide to continue the story in he said format or I said format please leave your opinion.


End file.
